Mouths
Feel free to use these mouths in your Object Shows or poses! 'Classic' '2012' FrownClosed.png|Frown Closed FrownClosed2.png|Frown Closed Big FrownClosedPuffy.png|Frown Closed Puffy FrownOpen1.png|Frown Open 1 FrownOpen2.png|Frown Open 2 FrownOpen3.png|Frown Open 3 FrownOpen4.png|Frown Open Big Frown Big Mouth (BFDI).png|Frown Open Big L Frown Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Frown Open L FrownOpenPuffy.png|Frown Open Puffy FrownTeeth.png|Frown Teeth FrownTeethBig.png|Frown Teeth Big FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 FrownTeethF.png|Frown Teeth F FrownLipLower.png|Lip Lower FrownLipUpper.png|Lip Upper NeutralClosed.png|Neutral Closed NeutralO.png|O 1 NeutralO2.png|O 2 SmileClosed.png|Smile Closed SmileClosed2.png|Smile Closed Big SmileClosedPuffy.png|Smile Closed Puffy SmileOpen1.png|Smile Open 1 SmileOpen2.png|Smile Open 2 SmileOpen3.png|Smile Open 3 SmileOpen4.png|Smile Open Big Happy Big Mouth (BFDI).png|Smile Open Big L Happy Mouth (L) (Original version).png|Smile Open L SmileOpenPuffy.png|Smile Open Puffy SmileTeeth.png|Smile Teeth SmileTeethBig.png|Smile Teeth Big Happy mouth F.png|Smile Teeth Big F SmileTeethF.png|Smile Teeth F Tongue.png|Tounge '2015-Present' 2015-FrownClosed.png|Frown Closed 2015-FrownClosedBig.png|Frown Closed Big 2015-FrownClosedPuffy.png|Frown Closed Puffy 2015-FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid 2015-FrownOpen1.png|Frown Open 1 2015-FrownOpen2.png|Frown Open 2 2015-FrownOpen3.png|Frown Open 3 2015-FrownOpenBig.png|Frown Open Big 2015-FrownOpenBig2.png|Frown Open Big 2 2015-FrownOpenBigL.png|Frown Open Big L 2015-FrownOpenBigTH.png|Frown Open Big TH FrownOpenL.png|Frown Open L 2015-FrownOpenPuffy.png|Frown Open Puffy 2015-FrownOpenTH.png|Frown Open TH 2015-FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid 2015-FrownTeeth.png|Frown Teeth 2015-FrownTeethBig.png|Frown Teeth Big 2015-FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 2015-FrownTeethBigF.png|Frown Teeth Big F 2015-FrownTeethF.png|Frown Teeth F 2015-FrownTeethPuffy.png|Frown Teeth Puffy 2015-FrownTeethTimid.png|Frown Teeth Timid 2015FrownOpenO.png|Frown To O 2015-FrownLipLower.png|Lip Lower 2015-FrownLipUpper.png|Lip Upper 2015-Closed.png|Neutral Closed O1.png|O 1 O2.png|O 2 O3.png|O 3 2015-SmileClosed.png|Smile Closed 2015-SmileClosedBig.png|Smile Closed Big 2015-SmileClosedPuffy.png|Smile Closed Puffy 2015-SmileOpen1.png|Smile Open 1 2015-SmileOpen2.png|Smile Open 2 2015-SmileOpen3.png|Smile Open 3 2015-SmileOpenBig.png|Smile Open Big 2015-SmileOpenBigL.png|Smile Open Big L 2015-SmileOpenBigTH.png|Smile Open Big TH 2015-SmileOpenL.png|Smile Open L 2015-SmileOpenPuffy.png|Smile Open Puffy 2015-SmileOpenTH.png|Smile Open TH 2015-SmileTeeth.png|Smile Teeth 2015-SmileTeethBig.png|Smile Teeth Big 2015-SmileTeethBigF.png|Smile Teeth Big F 2015-SmileTeethF.png|Smile Teeth F 2015-SmileTeethPuffy.png|Smile Teeth Puffy 2015SmileOpenO.png|Smile To O 'Others' Big Frown Mouth Open II Style.png Lightbulb Laughing Mouth.png Ahh Mouth.png Huh Mouth.png Happy Mouth.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Open.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Close.png Simpson Mouth.png Mouth 0.0 happy.png Mouth 0.0 Happy L.png Mouth 0.0 Happy F.png Mouth 0.0 Happy open.png Mouth 0.0 Happy close.png Yoy! Mouth.png WOOOO Mouth.png PARTY Mouth.png Ok! Mouth.png Do I have to Mouth.png Cool! Mouth.png Cool Mouth 3.png Shocked Mouth Open 2.png Laughing Mouth Closed 2.png Impressed mouth open.png Impressed mouth closed.png Welp mouth closed.png Welp mouth open.png Laughing Mouth Closed 3.png Gritted teeth mouth.png What mouth 2 closed.png What mouth 2 open.png Huh mouth closed.png Uh oh mouth 2.png Uh oh mouth.png Huh mouth 2.png Frightened mouth.png AkwardMouth 3 Open.png AkwardMouth 3.png Laughing Mouth 4.png Cool Mouth.png Mouth Evil F.png Mouth Evil L.png SU Smile.png Custom smile mouth closed.png Custom smile mouth open l.png Custom smile mouth open.png Close Mouth Teeth Smile 338.png Mouth Smile L 1341.png Smile Open 4 side.png Smile Teeth Big side.png Supersharpmouthsmile.png Steven Universe Smile V3.png Closed Teethed Smile Wide.png Smile Teeth Big F.png Smile Open L Big.png Smile Open Big.png Forced Smile Mouth.png Oldbigsmilemouthteeth.png Oldbigsmilemouth.png AAAA Mouth untheeted.png|Mouth found on Shape Battle Ep 3-4 and drawned on MS Paint Creepy smile.png|??? Picture553.png Picture30.png Picture29.png Picture161.png Picture42.png Untitled179-1.png|XanyLeaves frown mouth small Untitled180-1.png|Happy XanyLeaves Untitled182-1.png|Closed happy XanyLeaves Untitled185.png|Closed happy a little dented XanyLeaves Untitled184-1.png|Bent happy XanyLeaves Untitled186-1.png|XanyLeaves big frown Untitled187-1.png|Closed frown Untitled188-1.png|XanyLeaves frown evil Untitled194-1.png|Evil frown open XanyLeaves Untitled203-1.png|XanyLeaves frown L Untitled202-1.png|Frown open Untitled249-1.png|Frown closed Untitled250-1.png|Sneaky smile XanyLeaves RCSMouth.png|Troc5 Mouth InanimateMouth.png|IIMouth IIWiki.png|SadMouth MouthOT.png|New Smile Object Terror HappyIIMouth.png|IIMouthHappy 8C5F4223-6B99-4D64-BFDD-28F6EFA71C64.png|Anarchy Attack’s Custom Mouth oh crap better.png|Oh Crap 4504AADF-E82E-4069-B7E3-7B35507FC0FB.png 006973DB-35E5-479D-8774-9ECB7FBEA4B5.png Saggy.png 1574110797279.png 1574110619778.png 1574110533876.png 1574111012487.png 1574111359334.png 1574110502977.png 1574109659600.png 1574110521785.png 1574109743158.png 1574109708143.png 1574111060463.png 1574111076569.png 1574110165475.png 1574110301940.png 1574109614398.png 1574110450753.png 1574109850961.png 1574110707961.png Costume2 (2).svg|Creepy Drawn Frown Teeth HTF MOUTH S.png Worried mouth II.png HTF MOUTH.png Big mouth G.png HTF Smile Mouth.png Mr.Bump Screamming mouth.png OO Mouth MMS.png Mr.Nervous Mouth.png Derp mouth M.png Derp Mouth MS.png Mr.Bumps Mouth 3.png Mr.Bump Mouth 2.png Mr.Bumps Mouth.png Raggmouth 8.png Raggmouth 7.png Ragg mouth 6.png RAGGMouth 5.png RaggMouth 4.png RAGGMouth 3.png RAGGMouth 2.png RAGGmouth 1.png Angrue Mouth DSS.png Angrue Mouth BDS.png Smile Mouth.png Happy Mouth 1.png AAHH Mouth.png HTF Mouths.png HTF Mouth .png Derp Mouth II.png DERP MOUTH MMS.png Anguemouth Closed.png Anguemouth 1.png DERP MOUTH.png MMS MOUTH TOUNGE.png Angry Mouth .png Derp mouth 3.png Derp Mouth 2.png Derp Mouth 1.png Desburing Mouth Close.png Desburing Mouth Open.png Brisding Mouth.png DMouth Soris.png O mouth.png Smile Opened mouth.png Smile closed mouth.png Frown Closed Mouth.png Frown Opened Mouth.png Confued Mouth.png BS OPEN MOUTH.png Frown mouth.png AD MouthSmileOpenTeeth.png AD MouthSmileOpenL.png AD MouthSmileOpen.png AD MouthSmileFV.png AD MouthSmileClosedTeeth.png AD MouthSmileClosed.png New Laughing Mouth (FanMade).png MouthHappyTeethCurvy.png|TeethCurvy MouthHappyOpenCurvy2.png|SmileOpenBiggerCurvy MouthHappyOpenCurvy1.png|SmileOpenCurvy big happy mouth.png|big happy mouth (fanmade) Scared or surprised face mouth open.png|Scared Face Category:Assets